


Walking a Knife's Edge

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Marlon considers his friendship with Sophie and if it could ever be something more.
Relationships: Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 1





	Walking a Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Marlon sat on the bannister of the deck on Ol’ Kickass, his expression somber as he looked out at the calm sea. He was thinking back on the scars Sophie had inadvertently shown him when they’d gone to that cave for a swimming lesson. To think that she’d been beaten so badly in her time on that other ship that her scars would never truly heal… the thought sickened Marlon. He wished there was something he could do for her, some way to ease at least a small part of the internal pain she carried, but he was coming up empty. All he could do was be there for Sophie as a listening ear or a supportive sounding board whenever she wanted to talk. It wasn’t enough, but it was all he had. 

“Hey, Marlon,” Brody’s voice was cheerful as she approached him. “Mind if I sit with you while I have my lunch?” Her face fell when she saw the look on his. “Shit, am I invading your privacy? I know that’s hard to come by on a ship. I’ll just leave-”

“You don’t have to go. I’d actually like the company,”

“Well, alright then,” Brody plopped down beside him, pulling an apple out of her pocket. A dagger was in her other hand. Carefully she began to peel the apple. The curling peel fell in pieces under the waves beneath their feet from time to time as she worked.

Marlon smirked at her as she took her first bite. “Really? All you’re having for lunch is an apple?” 

Brody shrugged. “We’re running low on supplies. And my stomach can’t handle another stew right now. Omar’s been making them really rich lately,”

“Still, no meat to supplement it? Not even a roll?”

“They’re full of weevils,” Brody responding, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Ok, that’s fair,”

They sat in silence for a few moments, legs dangling off the edge as the waves crashed against the gently rocking ship. Brody wasn’t saying anything, but Marlon could tell that she wanted to.

“You’ve got a question?”

“It’s just… you’ve seemed awful quiet these last couple days. It isn’t like you,”

“Just had a lot on my mind,”

“Was it something that happened when you and Soph went swimming?”

Marlon looked over at Brody, studying her eyes. What did she suspect? “It’s not my place to say,”

“Oh, OK,” Brody returned to kicking her legs, looking out at the endless expanse of sea. “Y’know, for what it’s worth I think the two of you are cute together,”

“What?!” Marlon’s shocked expression was mirrored by Brody’s.

“Damn it, did I misread things? I’m sorry!” Brody looked down in shame. “I just thought with how close the two of you have been lately that maybe there was something more there. That’s how it started with Mitch and I. Though I guess it was a lot more teasing and bantering on our end. The affection came later. You and Sophie seem to get along so easily. I’m glad she has someone she feels she can trust,”

Marlon shrugged. “I don’t know how much help I’m being. Sophie’s been through so much… being lost at sea for all those years just to wake up and find out what Minnie’s become, what she did to her own friends? I don’t think having a friend is going to fix it all,”

“Well, it certainly can’t hurt,” Brody glanced over at Marlon uncertainly. “And feel free to disregard what I say next if it’s not true, but if there are feelings there with Sophie, I’d just give it time. Not every romance has to be expeditious,”

“Expeditious?” Marlon’s brow quirked in confusion. “Where did that come from?”

“Did I not use it right?” Brody blushed in embarrassment. “Prisha said it the other day when she was talking about some sort of strategy with Clem. I figured I understood what it meant so I thought I’d give it a whirl,”

“I mean, I think you used it right. It was just a bit unexpected,”

“What I’m trying to say is every couple’s different. For Louis and Clem it only took a few months before they knew they wanted to be together while it took me years to figure out why Mitch was so special to me. All I’m saying is you don’t have to get everything sorted out all at once,”

“All this assumes Sophie even likes me,” Marlon responded, his boot dully thumping against the side of the ship. 

Brody’s eyes widened at his tacit acknowledgement of his own feelings, but she quickly contained herself. “No matter what I know you mean a hell of a lot to Sophie. Don’t sell yourself short on how important that friendship is,”

Suddenly the door that connected the lower and upper decks burst open. Mitch strode out, his arms cradling something wooden. His eyes brightened when he saw his girlfriend. “Holy shit Brody, you gotta see this!” He ran over, holding out the item excitedly. “You know how Willy and I have been working on alternate peg legs for Clem? Check it out!” Suddenly he unsheathed the peg leg, showing a hidden blade within. “Knife leg! If anyone every tries to disarm Clem, she can just whip out this baby and do some serious damage!”

Brody smiled at Mitch’s excitement. “That’s great! Are you going to be able to convince Clem to wear it though?”

“Willy’s trying to convince her now. We were thinking maybe if we had support from someone besides the two of us she might be willing to give it a try,” Mitch looked at his girlfriend, his eyes silently pleading.

“You want me to convince Clem to try out the knife leg?”

Mitch nodding silently, clutching his creation.

Brody let out a good-natured sigh. “Well, it’s worth a shot. I’ll see you later, Marlon,”

“See you,” Marlon watched as Brody walked away with Mitch, her expression warm as he chattered excitedly about the new leg. He couldn’t deny that he was jealous of what they had. He knew Brody meant well with her encouragement that things between him and Sophie might develop into something more, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. It would be selfish of him to do so. Sophie was trying to navigate a brand-new life right now, struggling to reclaim the freedom that had been torn away from her when she and Minnie were captured. She didn’t have the time or energy to worry about things like his silly crush right now. That would only get in the way of the long road to healing that she had begun.

There was only one right thing to do. He would tamp these feelings down. Squash them before they got in the way. Brody was right about one thing: the best thing he could be to Sophie right now was a friend. Everything else was irrelevant. Marlon got up from his place on the bannister, shaking the numbness out of his legs. He should find Louis, figure out if there was anything that needed doing. Maybe that would finally distract him from the dull, nagging ache in his chest.


End file.
